The present invention provides a device for training a golfer to take a consistent stance when lining up a golf shot. Notable among the prior art in this area are the patents to Henry, to Blanchard, to Medders, and to Goubaux that are discussed below.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,422 Blanchard teaches a "figure-four" arrangement of cord segments that defines an aiming line from the golfer to a target. Blanchard's aiming line is also a toe-line along which the golfer's feet are placed. Blanchard's graduated cord is readily portable, and uses clips on the cord at various positions to indicate proper toe and golf ball positions for each club. Blanchard provides no assistance to a golfer who needs to learn how to build consistent hip and shoulder rotations into a stroke.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,674 Henry teaches a frame that helps a golfer set his or her feet along a toe-line or bar that is parallel to a separate aiming line or bar. Since Henry's aiming line is spaced apart from the toe-line it is likely to be more visible to the golfer than is Blanchard's. Henry's frame, which is comprised of numerous rigid segments, is of marginal portability and provides no guidance to the user in learning proper and consistent hip and shoulder rotations.
In published French patent application 2,382,907, Goubaux provides an inflatable frame structure that uses a combination of mirrors to aid in training a golfer to take a repeatable stance in order to build muscle memory. His teaching is directed at getting the golfer to maintain a fixed head and foot position and to move his or her hands and club-head in a single plane. Goubaux provides no teaching about hip and shoulder rotations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,248 Medders teaches a training device consisting of three straps. Two of the straps are sewn together into the shape of a capital T and the third strap is attached with a D ring at the top of the T. The strap that is the crossbar of the T is used as an aiming line, and the angle that the third strap makes with this aiming line is adjustable so that the golfer can intentionally slice or hook the ball by swinging his club's head along the third strap.